Storm Warning
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Frisk and co. brace themselves for some bad weather as a thunderstorm rolls in, however, the weather ends up getting worse than anyone predicted. The situation is made more stressful by the fact that Sans is out of the house when the weather hits.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Warning

Chapter 1.

I have been wanting to write a story like this for a while now, the challenge was deciding which series/media to do it for.

* * *

It was noon on a Saturday when Frisk and the family sat down for lunch, Toriel made grilled cheese sandwiches for Frisk and Asriel and made a salad for herself.

About half an hour later, Sans looked at his phone.

"All right," he announced, "see you guys later."

"Where are you going, Sans?" Frisk asked.

"Meeting up with some friends," he said, "there's some stuff they wanted to talk about."

"You know the drill," Toriel affirmed, "I will be making dinner at five o'clock."

Sans responded with a thumbs up.

As he walked through the living room to the front door, he was noticed by Papyrus, who was sitting on the couch, watching the television.

"Sans, are you going out?" he inquired.

"Yeah," the older skeleton replied, "for a bit."

"Well, don't take too long," his younger brother advised, "the weather channel said that the weather is supposed to get bad later."

"It'll be fine," Sans said, "I'm just going to hang out, my cellphone's on if anyone needs to reach me."

With that, he was out the door.

"Hey, Papyrus," Frisk asked, running in from the kitchen, "wanna come outside with us before the rain rolls in?"

"Sure," the tall skeleton answered, "I guess some fresh air wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Outside, Undyne and Papyrus were pushing Frisk and Asriel on their swings, Alphys was taking pictures of the sky as big clouds formed in the distance, Toriel and Asgore were sitting in their lawn chairs, with Asgore filming everyone on his recorder.

"Really now," Toriel inquired, pulling down her sunglasses as she looked at her ex-husband, "just how many home movies of backyard time do you have by now?"

"Well, in actuality I have over five hundred hours of backyard activities on film," Asgore affirmed, turning the camera towards her, "but, Alphys was able to convert it all onto two DVDs, so technically only two. Which is why I need to start getting more."

"Oh my..." Toriel sighed in amusement, pushing her sunglasses back up before turning back toward the children.

"Higher," Frisk giggled, "higher!"

Undyne started to give him stronger pushes and Papyrus followed suit, doing the same for Asriel.

"Hey, Alphys," the fish woman called up to the lizard woman at the top of the jungle gym, "what're you doing up there?"

"Taking pictures of the storm clouds," her reptile girlfriend replied, "I've never seen them this dark before."

"I think that means were gonna get some pretty heavy rain." Frisk stated.

"It feels like the wind is picking up." Asriel said.

Everyone looked around as a strong breeze suddenly blew through.

"You would be right," Papyrus noted, "that is wind."

Before they knew it, the clouds were hanging over them, looking up, Frisk felt a cool drop land above his eye.

"Ah, I felt a drop!" he uttered.

Soon, everyone felt one and moments later it was drizzling.

"All right, everyone," Toriel called, getting up from her chair, "time to go inside!"

Asgore turned off his camera and got up as well.

The family quickly made their way back into the house as the rain kept coming down.

"Well, that came in faster than I thought it would," Toriel voiced, taking off her jackets, "those clouds certainly wasted no time."

"Maybe one of those 'cold fronts' moved in?" Alphys offered.

"I hope Sans isn't outside in this." Frisk voiced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was hanging out at Grillby's new restaurant with the proprietor himself, Muffet, Burgerpants, Nice Cream Guy, Bratty, and Catty.

"So humans _do_ use lighter fluid when they cook?" Burgerpants inquired curiously.

"Usually only a specific kind and on an outdoor grill," Sans explained, "that's the most I know of that subject."

"So, it doesn't explode?" Catty asked.

"No," Sans replied dryly, "it's called 'lighter' fluid not 'explosion' fluid."

"Explosion fluid does sound kinda kick ass though." Burgerpants commented.

Just then they heard a familiar, foreboding sound from outside.

"That sounded like thunder." Muffet noted.

"Oh yeah," Bratty said, "they did say it was supposed to, like, rain today."

"Good thing I decided to not take the cart out today." Nice Cream Guy stated.

"Hey, Grillby," Sans requested, "can you turn on the weather channel."

The fiery proprietor turned the television over to weather channel.

"Wow," Nice Cream Guy said, "looks like we'll have rain for a while."

"That's, like, a pretty bug patch," Catty voiced, referring to the radar onscreen, showing the coverage of the weather, "is that...bad?"

"We shouldn't be too worried," Sans assured her, "it's all green right now, if it were in red we'd have to worry."

* * *

I'm so happy to finally be getting rain where I live, some thunderstorms too, but, I hope we do not get anything more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Warning

Chapter 2.

Time for the weather to pick up.

November now and I live in the Midwest (of America), it's only a matter of time before I start having to deal with lots of snow.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel were up in their room coloring as the rain continued to fall outside.

"So like Alphys was telling me," Frisk told Asriel, "everyone was going on and on about season two possible starting in October, but..."

"But, it's October now-" Asriel interjected.

"Yeah, it's October now," Frisk continued, "and, of course, still nothing."

"Well, I don't know why people would think they'd bring season two out so soon when they're still working on the movie," Asriel voiced, "speaking of which, when does that come out?"

"Uh..." Frisk tried to think about it.

Both children flinched as a fierce clap of thunder shook the house.

"Ah, oh, it's okay," Asriel said, clearly shaken, "it was just thunder."

They reeled again as a harsh flash of lightning blazed outside the window, after that, Frisk got up from his chair and went over to the window.

"Wow," the human child noted warily, looking out the window, "the wind looks really strong now."

"Frisk..." his goat monster friend advised, "I don't think you should get that close to the window right now."

The human boy pressed his face to the glass as he observed the weather phenomenon outside.

"Did they say the wind would get this strong?" he pondered.

They both jumped again as thunder struck again.

"Get away from the window!" Asriel urged in a slightly forceful tone.

Just then, something crashed hard against the window, prompting Frisk to jump into Asriel's arms, both of them screaming in shock.

"Branch!" Asriel uttered anxiously, trying to calm himself quickly, "It was a tree branch, just a branch falling!"

Frisk stood up and glanced outside again.

"I wonder if they're still watching the weather channel downstairs." Frisk mused.

The two quickly left their room and went down to the living room, where Toriel was sitting in her lounge chair and Undyne and Papyrus were sitting on the couch, focusing on the television.

"Are you guys still watching the weather channel?" Asriel asked.

"Yep," Undyne said, "things are getting...different."

"We saw a big branch fall down outside." Frisk said.

"The wind is definitely getting stronger." Toriel affirmed, looking at one of the windows.

At that moment, Papyrus was fiddling with his cellphone.

"Ugh, okay, I've waited long enough," he said tensely, "I'm calling Sans!"

"What," Frisk responded fretfully, "Sans is still gone?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was still at Grillby's place with many other monsters who had sought shelter from the weather outside.

"Agh, stupid rain! Stupid wind!" the Mad Dummy growled, "We never had to deal with this stuff when we were underground!"

"Well," Sans mumbled, "obviously."

"The wind's not gonna blow the roof off is it?" Catty wondered tensely.

"I doubt it." Sans said.

Just then, there was another harsh strike of thunder which frightened several of the monsters inside, the Canine monsters started barking and whimpering in response to it.

"Really?" the short skeleton muttered.

It was then he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, he wasted no time getting it out.

"Hello?" he answered, trying to speak over the commotion in the eatery.

"Sans," it was Papyrus, "where are you!?"

"Still at Grillby's," Sans affirmed, "which is now packed."

"Have you looked outside?" his younger brother inquired, "The weather's terrible now!"

"I know," the short skeleton said, "that's why so many people are here now, everyone's trying to get out of the rain."

Papyrus was about to respond, when Frisk jumped over his shoulder.

"Sans," Frisk yelled into Papyrus's cellphone, "stay away from the windows, branches are falling down, tell the others, too, stay away from the windows!"

Papyrus reached up and pulled the human child down to the couch cushion.

"Please tell me you're coming home soon," Papyrus urged, "the weather channel is indicating that the storm isn't going to let up any time soon."

"I'm gonna try," Sans said, "things are getting kind of hectic here, I guess monsters still haven't gotten used to surface weather."

At that moment, there was another strong clap of thunder that slightly shook the building, causing many of the monster patrons inside to freak out.

"Ahhh," a rabbit monster squealed, "the building's coming down!"

"No," Grillby responded flatly, "no it's not."

"Maybe I should get back to my store," Muffet said, "I need to make sure it can withstand this weather."

"Oh God, Bratty, what about our store?" Catty uttered frantically, "WHAT ABOUT OUR STORE!?"

Sans looked around at the frenzied monsters.

"Agh, I gotta go, Bro," Sans said, "things have gone off the handle, I'll see you soon as I can!"

With that he hung up.

"Wh-Sans!?" Papyrus responded apprehensively.

He put his phone down realizing the call was over.

"Well," an antsy Frisk asked, "when is Sans coming home?"

"Uh...I don't know, exactly," Papyrus replied awkwardly, "but, it sounded like it would be soon,,,maybe...I think...I hope."

Everyone jumped as they heard something loud and heavy fall down outside the house.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Frisk cried anxiously, clinging onto Papyrus, "Sans, come home!"

* * *

I am going to try to get this done and get a jump on my new profile soon, now that I'm 23 (as of November 7), there's a lot that I want to get to, also, I downloaded GameMaker and got RPG Maker MV off of Steam. So, I hope to actually get started on making a game this year, I just need to figure out which one to do first.

I think the next chapter will be the last, this kind of story does not need to be too many chapters long.

Here's hoping I can get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
